Un Conte De Noël
by NocturneShadow
Summary: En cette veille de Noël, tout est possible, même ce qu'on ne voudrait pas. Pourtant, malgré le choc de la rencontre, rien n'empêchera les deux amants de se retrouver. Jareth x Sarah
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Labyrinthe appartient à la fantaisie créatrice de Jim Henson.

Genre : Romance/ Friendship

Bonne lecture!

Un Conte De Noël

Par

Nocturne Shadow

C'est sous une pluie de neige fine que fut accueillie Sarah Williams à sa sortie de la confiserie. A la vue de ces petits flocons, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était chose rare en banlieue de New York et, en ce mois de décembre, c'était suffisant pour ravir le cœur des gens. Avec un peu de chance, Noël serait blanc cette année. Fébrile, Sarah se remit en marche. A une journée à peine de la grande fête, rien ne pouvait venir entacher son bonheur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde sa montre.

- Merde! C'est pas vrai!

Fidèle à ses habitudes, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle serait en retard, Karen lui ayant demandé de rentrer plus tôt avant l'heure du souper. Dans un geste nerveux, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de courir pour regagner le temps perdu. Perchée au haut d'un lampadaire, une chouette l'observait attentivement. Alors que la jeune femme empruntait une nouvelle avenue, l'oiseau s'envola dans un ciel nuageux.

Les rues étaient envahies de personnes pressées d'acheter les cadeaux de dernière minute. Aussi, Sarah eut-elle du mal à se frayer un passage à certains moments. Son sac lui battait les côtes alors qu'elle poursuivait sa course effrénée.

- Hey! Ca va pas, non?!

Elle venait d'accrocher un homme par accident.

- Oups… Désolée!

Quelques secondes après, un autre homme venait d'engager la conversation avec celui qui s'était fait bousculé.

- Ces jeunes, ils ne savent pas où ils ont la tête.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire!!

L'homme regarda un instant son interlocuteur. Il avait un visage énigmatique, peut-être habité par quelques pensées. Il avait de quoi surprendre : Sa face était pâle, encadrée par des cheveux blonds dont quelques mèches courtes cachaient vainement un œil vert et un autre brun. Le tout formait un contraste de couleurs qui se trouvait rehaussé par des sourcils foncés. Mal à l'aise, l'homme ne tarda pas à retourner à ses occupations comme l'avait déjà fait quelques badauds sans se poser plus de questions.

Un sourire se dessina un instant sur les lèvres de Jareth alors qu'il observait la frêle silhouette qui s'enfuyait loin devant.

- Sarah… dit-il tout simplement en secouant la tête d'un mouvement lent.

Puis s'assurant de ne pas se faire voir en empruntant une ruelle non fréquentée, son corps se métamorphosa en une chouette au plumage de crème. Sans plus tarder, l'animal suivit à nouveau les traces de la jeune femme…

* * *

Voilà pour la prologue, n'oubliez pas de donner vos impressions!


	2. Une Mauvaise Impression

Disclaimer : Labyrinthe appartient à la fantaisie créatrice de Jim Henson.

Genre : Romance/ Friendship

Un Conte De Noël

Chapitre Un : Une Mauvaise Impression

- Décidément… fut le premier mot que Karen adressa à Sarah alors qu'elle venait à peine de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…

Le ton de Sarah était sincère, mais pour Karen cela semblait n'avoir aucune importance. Alors qu'elle déboutonnait son manteau, Toby vint l'accueillir d'un baiser sur la joue. Malgré ses quatre ans acquis depuis peu, il quémandait toujours autant d'affection.

- Dépêche-toi, j'ai besoin de toi à la cuisine, dit Karen qui commençait à s'impatienter devant la lenteur de Sarah.

- Je peux au moins aller me changer avant?

- Non. Après m'avoir aidé…

- Mais…

La phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors que Karen venait de lui lancer un regard autoritaire. Sarah soupira longuement. Sa belle-mère venait de retourner à l'intérieur de la cuisine.

- Sarah…

C'était la petite voix de Toby. Sarah se pencha pour être à la même hauteur de tête que son demi-frère.

- Oui?

- Après, est-ce que tu vas venir jouer avec moi?

- Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Content, le garçon regagna le salon alors que Sarah cacha son sac d'achat dans son manteau avant de rejoindre Karen pour continuer la préparation des plats du réveillon…

~ ¤ X X x ¤ ~

Quelques heures avaient passé lorsque la famille Williams s'était réunie dans le vestibule pour revêtir manteau, bottes et gants. La messe de Noël allait bientôt débuter et il n'était pas question que quelqu'un manque à l'appel. A contrecoeur, Sarah suivit les membres de sa famille jusqu'à la voiture.

Dehors, la neige s'était mise à tomber de façon plus intense. Par endroits, il fallait même doubler de prudence : la chaussée étant désormais recouverte d'un tapis blanc, les roues du véhicule tournaient plus difficilement. Habile conducteur, le père de Sarah les amena tous à bon port. Cependant, il leur avoua ne pas avoir connu beaucoup de temps semblables. Pourvu que la météo ne se gâte pas, mais elle devint rapidement une préoccupation de second ordre alors que les Williams pénétraient à l'intérieur de l'église.

Le bâtiment était de facture modeste. Une odeur de renfermé emplissait les lieux. Sarah retroussa le nez en signe de désagrément. Dans l'entrée, plusieurs personnes s'affairaient à retirer du revers de la main, la neige qui s'était accumulée sur leurs habits. Sarah fit comme les autres quand, soudainement, l'espace de quelques secondes à peine, elle avait aperçue une personne qui lui semblait familière.

Saisie par un étrange sentiment au plus profond d'elle-même, elle essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'en était rien mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Ce visage, ces yeux, cette démarche; il était quasi impossible de s'y méprendre. Elle devait l'admettre, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Plus que troublée, la jeune femme sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. Une seule pensée se présenta à son esprit : que pouvait bien faire Jareth, ici ?

* * *

Hé oui, j'ai l'audace de couper ici! C'est à suivre...


	3. Une Rencontre Accidentelle

**Melior et Lunastrelle : **Merci de l'intérêt que vous portez pour cette fic. Voilà enfin la suite et j'espère que vous aimerez.

Disclaimer : Labyrinthe appartient à la fantaisie créatrice de Jim Henson.

Genre : Romance/ Friendship

Un Conte De Noël

Chapitre Deux : Une rencontre accidentelle

- Allons Sarah, cesse de rêvasser! Il faut aller se choisir une place!

L'exaspérante voix de Karen fit sursauter la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête à nouveau de côté, Jareth n'était plus là.

- Zut… murmura Sarah avant de se pincer les lèvres entre elles.

L'église était bondée de monde, aussi les Williams eurent-ils du mal à se trouver une place disponible. A chaque instant où elle pouvait échapper à la surveillance de sa belle-mère, Sarah balayait la salle du regard pour y trouver Jareth. En vain. Il semblait avoir disparu.

Chaque minute de la messe parut comme de longues heures interminables au bout desquelles, Sarah s'était finalement convaincue que son imagination l'avait trompée. Enfin, les cloches se mirent à sonner pour annoncer la naissance du Christ et, par conséquent, la fin de la messe. Sarah soupira d'aise.

La famille, ainsi que les nombreuses autres personnes présentes dans l'église, sortirent d'un pas enjoué. Le repas du réveillon les attendaient tous et Sarah avait autant hâte qu'eux de savourer les délicieuses pâtisseries qu'elle avait préparées. Aussi avait-elle ouvert la marche, se tenant à une bonne distance devant sa famille.

La voiture était garée de l'autre côté de la rue. Comme toutes les autres places étaient occupées à leur arrivée, son père n'avait eu d'autre choix que de prendre cet emplacement. Un véhicule sur la voie de gauche s'était gentiment arrêté pour laisser passer la jeune femme. Sarah salua le conducteur d'un signe de tête pour le remercier. Une autre automobile s'approchait sur le sens inverse, mais, au contraire de la première, elle n'avait pas ralenti et Sarah n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir lorsque l'improbable se produisit.

- SARAH!!! ATTENTION!!

Quelqu'un venait de la pousser! Mais cette voix, Sarah l'avait reconnue : c'était celle de Jareth!! Alors, il était bel et bien venu; elle n'avait pas rêvé! Sans pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Sarah s'était retrouvée sur le sol. Un bruit horrible parvint aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Se pouvait-il que la voiture l'ait percuté lui, plutôt qu'elle? Lorsque Sarah tourna la tête, elle s'aperçut avec effroi que sa crainte était fondée.

Jareth était là, sur la neige, étendu à ses côtés. Il ne bougeait plus. Rapidement, Sarah prit conscience de la situation. Il l'avait poussée, elle, pour la protéger de l'impact! Il s'était sacrifié, pour elle!!

- Sarah?! Sarah est-ce que tu vas bien???

C'était la voix de son père. Il accourait derrière, mais Sarah ne l'entendait pas. Toute son attention était portée sur Jareth vers qui elle s'était déjà approchée. Son visage était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Heureusement, aucune trace de sang ne sortait de sa bouche. Devait-elle le prendre pour un bon signe? Sarah était sous le choc. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait profondément coupable de ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

- Oh non!! C'est pas vrai!!

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Sa voix s'était soudainement faite plus aigue et étouffée. Doucement, Sarah prit la tête de Jareth dans ses mains pour la poser sur ses cuisses. Tant bien que mal, Jareth essaya de lever ses doigts pour atteindre le visage de la jeune femme. Devançant le geste, Sarah attrapa sa main pour venir la poser sur sa joue. Elle était froide au toucher.

- Sarah? Tu es… aaah.

Son regard vacillait dangereusement.

- Jareth? Jareth reste avec moi!!

Le Roi des gobelins était en train de perdre la bataille.

« Ne ferme pas les yeux!! Je t'en prie !! Jareth !! »

Désespérée, la jeune femme observa la foule qui se formait autour d'eux. Voyant bien qu'aucun badaud ne se déplaçait – ils semblaient tous figés sur place - Sarah lança un cri d'appel à l'aide.

- QUELQU'UN, N'IMPORTE QUI!! APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE!! VITE ! ! !


	4. Impossible Est Hôpital

Disclaimer : Labyrinthe appartient à la fantaisie créatrice de Jim Henson.

Genre : Romance/ Friendship

Un Conte De Noël

Chapitre Trois : Impossible est hôpital

Tout comme Jareth, Sarah avait été amenée à l'hôpital par une ambulance. Les infirmiers avaient pris très au sérieux son état de choc et avait voulu la mettre sous observation pour la nuit. Ses parents avaient eu beau contester cette idée – c'était Noël, après tout – il ne fut pas question de la laisser rentrer chez elle. Ils étaient donc repartis en lui promettant qu'ils reviendraient la voir dès demain. En attendant, Sarah tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il y avait plus d'une heure qu'elle était là et elle n'en pouvait plus. L'état de Jareth la préoccupait plus que tout.

- Vous devez rester dans votre lit madame Williams…

Un homme, vêtu de blanc, venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Je veux aller le voir, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers le nouveau venu.

- C'est impossible.

- Dîtes-moi au moins comment il va?

- Son état est stable.

- Alors, il va s'en sortir?

Une lueur d'espoir brillait dans les yeux de Sarah alors qu'elle observait l'infirmier. Lui se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme s'il hésitait à dire la vérité.

- Vous feriez mieux de retourner vous coucher.

- Non, je veux savoir.

Devant l'insistance de la jeune femme, il finit par céder.

- Son corps présente plusieurs lésions internes au niveau du torse.

Son cœur battait la chamade à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Au fond d'elle, Sarah appréhendait la réponse à la question qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de formuler. Hélas, les mots semblaient se perdre dans sa gorge.

- Ce qui veut dire que…

- Oui, il peut chuter à tout moment.

En voyant la mine abattue de la jeune femme, le médical regretta aussitôt cette dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée. Sarah se sentait défaillir. Heureusement, l'homme l'avait attrapée juste à temps dans ses bras.

- Aller, je vous ramène à votre lit.

- Non… il faut que j'aille le voir!

- Non, je suis désolé. C'est de repos dont vous avez besoin.

Faire une crise ne lui apporterait rien, elle le savait. Aussi Sarah se calma-t-elle alors que l'infirmier l'aidait à s'étendre sous les couvertures.

« Voilà. », dit-il en posant sa main sur son front; il était chaud.

« Votre température est élevée. Je vais vous amener une serviette, mais après, tâchez de dormir un peu, hm? »

Sarah acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Lorsque l'infirmier revint avec un linge humide, il lui parla avec douceur. Sarah l'écouta avec intérêt.

« L'homme qui vous a sauvé se trouve dans la seconde pièce du côté droit de votre chambre. Peut-être pourrez-vous aller le visiter au matin. Après tout, à Noël tout est possible. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis se retira. Sarah patienta un instant. Une idée était née dans son esprit et elle ne la laisserait pas partir avant de la concrétiser. Elle devait juste attendre le bon moment et que tout soit silencieux…


	5. Tentative Risquée

Disclaimer : Labyrinthe appartient à la fantaisie créatrice de Jim Henson.

Genre : Romance/ Friendship

Un Conte De Noël

Chapitre Quatre : Tentative Risquée

Le corridor de l'hôpital était plongé dans l'obscurité lorsqu'une préposée termina sa première ronde. Le couvre-feu de cet étage avait débuté et il fallait veiller à ce que personne ne quitte son lit. Lentement, Sarah Williams sortit sa tête hors du cadre de la porte. La voie était libre. Bien. C'était parfait.

La jeune femme se glissa hors de sa chambre. Elle devait éviter toute forme de bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer. Aussi Sarah marcha-t-elle sur la pointe des pieds. Si Jareth n'était vraiment qu'à deux chambres de la sienne, elle n'aurait aucun mal à s'y rendre.

Un pas. Tout allait bien. Elle allait réussir. Deux pas. Son rythme cardiaque s'était subitement accéléré. Trois pas. C'était la catastrophe ! !

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- J'ai cru entendre…

- Tu as du rêvé, je viens de faire ma tournée.

Lampe de torche à la main, la préposée éclaira le couloir. Vide. Il n'y avait personne.

« Là, tu vois? »

Puis, les voix se turent. Cachée à l'intérieur d'une chambre, Sarah tentait de maîtriser sa respiration. Son pied avait renversé et, à la dernière minute, elle avait pris appui contre le mur. Se faisant, elle avait provoqué, sans le vouloir, un « boum » sonore. Elle patienta quelques instants, le temps de retrouver un pouls un peu plus normal. Elle aurait pu rebrousser chemin, s'aurait été plus simple, mais Sarah n'avait qu'une idée en tête : aller voir Jareth.

Enfin, il ne lui avait fallu que cinq minutes, cinq minutes de pure folie où elle avait décidé de quitter sa chambre pour en gagner une autre. L'homme qui était couché devant elle n'était nulle autre que le Roi des gobelins en personne. Le cœur battant, elle s'avança vers le lit. Une petite ampoule accrochée sur le mur veillait doucement sur le bel endormi.

A première vue, Jareth ne semblait pas si mal en point. Hormis son masque de respiration, rien n'y paraissait. Cependant, Sarah se souvenait bien des paroles de l'infirmier. _Son état peut chuter à tout moment… _Ce fut lorsqu'elle se tint à moins d'un mètre du Roi des gobelins que Sarah pu constater l'étendue de ses blessures. Son corps présentait plusieurs lésions dont une principale au torse.

- Pauvre Jareth…

Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir en parcourant son Labyrinthe, Sarah ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion à son égard. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas sauvé la vie? Doucement, Sarah caressa sa chevelure. Elle ignorait s'il avait conscience de ce toucher ou même de sa présence. C'était comme s'il était plongé dans un état comateux. Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme se pencha pour venir poser ses lèvres sur son front. Un léger baiser de réconfort pour lui dire qu'elle était là et qu'elle tenait à lui.

Alors qu'elle redressait la tête, une étrange lueur mordorée attira l'attention de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que…?

Cela provenait de la petite commode qui était de l'autre côté du lit. Sarah s'en approcha pour mieux voir. Il s'agissait du médaillon de Jareth. On avait dut le mettre là pour mieux examiner les blessures du Roi des gobelins. Un dilemme venait de naître dans son esprit. Devait-elle s'en saisir ou non?


	6. Prières Magiques

Disclaimer : Labyrinthe appartient à la fantaisie créatrice de Jim Henson.

Genre : Romance/ Friendship

Un Conte De Noël

Chapitre Cinq : Prières magiques

Avec hésitation, Sarah prit le pendentif dans sa main. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit aussitôt. Elle se sentait bien, comme si, aussi bizarre soit-il, le bijou lui apportait réconfort. Cela lui donnait l'impression que tout n'était pas perdu, que Jareth ne mourrait pas. Elle n'aurait su dire ni pourquoi, ni comment l'idée d'accrocher le collier autour de son propre cou lui était venue. Néanmoins, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Quelque chose en elle semblait lui dicter quoi faire pour sauver Jareth.

Elle se fit une place sur le lit du patient. Doucement, elle effleura du bout des doigts les blessures apparentes sur le corps de Jareth. Il n'eut aucune réaction. Sarah inspira profondément avant de poser ses deux paumes sur la lésion de son torse. Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant envahir par un nouveau courant d'air chaud. Cette chaleur naissait de sa poitrine, où le pendentif pendait, pour ensuite gagner ses épaules, puis ses bras et enfin, ses mains.

- Maintenant…

Sarah s'entendit prononcer une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les mots sonnaient comme une délicate mélodie. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle récitait ses incantations, Sarah sentait son énergie la quitter peu à peu. Elle ouvrit un œil. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. De ses mains s'échappaient une sorte de fumée verdâtre où de petites étoiles blanches pénétraient le corps de Jareth. La blessure n'y paraissait même plus! Était-elle en train de rêver ce moment, ou bien faisait-elle de la vraie magie? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Brusquement, la magie se dissipa. Sarah se sentait complètement vidée. Le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, elle l'utilisa à retirer le masque d'oxygène qui cachait la moitié du visage de Jareth. Une fois fait, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es sain et sauf désormais, Jareth.

Lentement, la jeune femme se pencha pour venir porter un baiser sur les lèvres du Roi des gobelins. Il ne s'était pas réveillé, mais au moins sa respiration semblait meilleure, signe qu'elle ne devait plus le faire souffrir à cause de ses blessures.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée où elle était passée tout à l'heure. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, comment ferait-elle pour regagner sa propre chambre? Déjà, elle se sentait défaillir. Elle battit quelques fois des paupières pour rester éveillée. En vain. Morphée l'avait déjà attrapé dans ses bras. Son corps reposait aux côtés de celui du Roi des gobelins, sa tête posée sur sa poitrine.

Lorsque la préposée repasserait durant la nuit pour faire sa tournée, elle aurait la surprise de retrouver les deux amants couchés dans le même lit. Toutefois, elle ne ferait rien pour les séparer. Sachant ce que un avait fait pour l'autre, elle avait compris que les deux personnes devaient être étroitement liés par l'amitié, s'ils n'étaient pas un couple.

D'ailleurs, elle aurait quelque chose de mieux à faire comme laisser une note écrite pour le médecin qui passerait pour étudier le cas. En effet, il y avait de quoi intriguer : le patient (Jareth) qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis son entrée en hospitalisation, avait un sourire accroché sur ses lèvres. Se pouvait-il que son cas se fût amélioré? Et s'il avait repris conscience? S'était-il déjà réveillé? La nuit des miracles ne faisait que débuter…


	7. Le Matin des Miracles

Disclaimer : Labyrinthe appartient à la fantaisie créatrice de Jim Henson.

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Un Conte De Noël

Chapitre Six : Le matin des miracles

L'aube venait de renaître. Des teintes rosées et bleutées pigmentaient le ciel. Un premier rayon de soleil était apparu à l'horizon. Audacieux, il se glissait par-delà la fenêtre pour venir éclairer le lit où les deux amants reposaient encore. Le Roi des gobelins avait retroussé le nez avant d'ouvrir l'œil. Il ne lui avait fallu que de quelques battements de paupières pour se réveiller complètement. Il ne reconnaissait pas le lieu où il se trouvait et se rappelait vaguement de l'accident. Puis, plus rien. Que le noir total. Tout ce qu'il savait en cet instant, c'est qu'il y avait quelqu'un allongé contre lui.

En tournant légèrement la tête, il eut l'heureuse surprise de constater que c'était Sarah Williams. _Alors, il avait réussi! Il était parvenu à la protéger._ Lentement, il leva le bras pour venir caresser sa chevelure chocolatée.

Les lèvres de Jareth s'étirèrent en un sourire. Le visage de Sarah semblait être celui d'un ange; si serein, il donnait l'impression d'avoir été sculpté dans la pierre. Comment était-elle arrivée là? Cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui. L'essentiel, c'est qu'elle y était. En effet, ce geste ne signifiait-il pas l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui? Il promena distraitement le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue.

- Comment vous sentez-vous?

Jareth releva la tête. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait un homme tout vêtu de blanc, un stéthoscope autour de la nuque. L'homme devait être ce que les mortels appelaient un médecin, assurément.

- Où sommes-nous?

Jareth avait quelques connaissances de ce monde mais pas suffisant pour savoir qu'il se trouvait dans un milieu médical. L'homme décroisa les bras et s'avança vers le lit avant de lui répondre sur un ton rassurant.

- Vous êtes à l'hôpital, en sécurité.

D'un coup de tête, il désigna la jeune femme.

« Je dois vous faire passer des examens. Vous comprenez, elle ne peut pas rester là… »

Des examens? Le Roi des gobelins n'était pas très réjoui à l'idée de se faire ausculter, mais dans la situation où il se trouvait, il était impossible de refuser.

- Et pourquoi pas…?

- Vous avez une petite amie très fidèle, mais il est contre les règlements de…

- Je vois… dit-il à contrecoeur.

Malgré tout, Jareth ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le docteur ne venait-il pas de le qualifier Sarah et lui d'amoureux? Il jeta un regard vers Sarah avant de parler à nouveau.

« Pourriez-vous nous laisser quelques minutes? »

- Oui, bien sûr, mais ne tardez pas trop…

Jareth lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le Roi des gobelins était seul en compagnie de la jeune femme. Avec tendresse, il effleura les lèvres de Sarah pour l'inciter à ouvrir les yeux.

- Sarah… l'appela-t-il d'une voix profonde.

Ses paupières frémirent doucement lorsqu'il prononça son nom.


	8. Les Amants de Noël

Disclaimer : Labyrinthe appartient à la fantaisie créatrice de Jim Henson.

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Un Conte De Noël

Chapitre Sept : Les amants de Noël

« Sarah… »

_Tiens, à qui appartenait cette voit qui l'attirait hors de son sommeil? _Si chaude, si paisible. Les paupières de Sarah se soulevèrent paresseusement. Un voile de brume brouillait sa vision. Où se trouvait-elle? Elle se sentait si bien, si confortable. Elle leva la main gauche pour venir frotter ses yeux endormis.

- Oh!

Une teinte rosée colorait les joues de la jeune femme. Jareth, lui, se contentait de sourire devant cette charmante manifestation de pudeur. Pour Sarah, il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, comme filer en douce, elle était déjà prise la main dans le sac.

« Je… Tu… »

Le Roi des gobelins avait posé un index sur ses lèvres vermeilles.

- Pardonne-moi de t'interrompre, mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps.

- Je ne comprends pas…

Sarah s'était redressée pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Un homme est venu dans la chambre il y a à peine quelques minutes. Il veut me faire passer des tests.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit d'aller voir ailleurs?

Jareth sourit.

- J'ai bien essayé, mais je crois qu'il était jaloux de nous voir dans cette position.

- Sa majesté perd de l'influence…

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. L'espace d'un moment, ce fut comme si les querelles passées n'avaient jamais existées. Les amants s'étaient retrouvés et ensemble, ils partageaient un pur instant de bonheur. Lorsque le silence retomba, chacun observa l'autre d'un tendre regard.

« Jareth, dis-moi, pourquoi m'as-tu protégée cette nuit-là? Que faisais-tu, ici? »

Le Roi des gobelins soupira avant de répondre. Ses doigts vagabondèrent dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, comme pour l'aider à réfléchir.

- Pendant toutes ces années, je voulais te revoir Sarah. Noël s'est présentée comme l'occasion ou jamais. Il y a plus de trois ans déjà que nous nous sommes rencontrés…

- Oui. Je ne l'ai pas oublié Jareth.

Se disant, elle avait baissé la tête.

« Jareth… Pourquoi es-tu si gentil?

Jareth sourit tristement.

- Nous en reparlerons bientôt.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant?

Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Je suis attendu ailleurs pour le moment, mais je t'en fais la promesse, Sarah.


	9. Retour à la maison

Disclaimer : Labyrinthe appartient à la fantaisie créatrice de Jim Henson.

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Un Conte De Noël

Chapitre Huit : Retour à la maison

Miraculeux, c'est le terme que les médecins employaient pour décrire le cas de Jareth après une longue série d'examens. Ces derniers avaient pris toute la matinée. Quel phénomène étrange ils avaient là : leur patient n'était-il pas arrivé la veille avec de sérieuses blessures? Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lésions. Aussi, Sarah et Jareth furent-ils libres de regagner la maison familiale.

Les Williams étaient venus pour ramener Sarah. Toutefois, pour remercier le geste de Jareth – qui l'avait sauvée – ils l'avaient invité à passer la journée en leur compagnie. Il ne pouvait décliner l'offre en raison du regard intense que Sarah posait sur lui. Ils avaient encore des choses à se dire et cela ne pouvait attendre davantage. Si de son côté la jeune femme désirait plus d'explications sur le retour du Roi des gobelins, Jareth, lui, voulait savoir pourquoi son corps était guéri. Personne n'avait pu lui répondre à ce sujet et il se doutait que le seul être capable d'éclaircir la chose n'était nulle autre que Sarah Williams.

- Tu veux goûter? C'est moi qui les ai préparés. Dit la jeune femme en tendant une assiette pleine à craquer de petites bouchées sucrées.

C'était la première fois que Sarah voyait Jareth mal à l'aise et cela ne manquait pas de la faire sourire. L'atmosphère était tout autre que celle du Labyrinthe; si chaleureuse et si festive, que pouvait-on souhaiter de mieux?

Après le dîner, Sarah essaya à maintes reprises d'avoir une conversation privée avec Jareth. Malheureusement, il était pratiquement impossible d'avoir un entretien dans une maison où les murs ont des oreilles! Karen, la belle-mère de Sarah, surveillait tout. Chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait un peu trop de Jareth, sa belle-mère lui lançait un regard froid. Comme si elle s'imaginait des films au contenu déplacé entre elle et lui, vraiment!

En quelques minutes de « pure négociation » entre elle et ses parents, Sarah était parvenue à obtenir leur autorisation afin de garder Jareth ici pour la nuit. Ils devaient se parler sans faute tous les deux. Aussi la jeune femme trouva un moyen astucieux d'approcher le Roi des gobelins.

Tous assis de nouveau à la table, Sarah froissait nerveusement entre ses doigts un petit bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit quelques mots. Lorsque Jareth vint prendre place à côté d'elle, elle lui glissa la note dans la main. Caché par la table, le geste ne serait pas perçu.

_22 h 00 Dans ma chambre, attention à l'escalier : il craque._

Jareth inséra le papier dans sa poche après y avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour dire qu'il avait bien compris.

Le reste de la journée se passa si vite que, bientôt, l'heure du coucher arriva. Les Williams avaient improvisé un lit dans le salon pour Jareth. Sarah alla regagner sa chambre pour la nuit non sans avoir adressé un regard à l'attention de Jareth. D'ici quelques minutes, quand tout serait paisible, Jareth viendrait la rejoindre pour discuter.

Le cadran de Sarah affichait maintenant 22 h 16 et Jareth ne s'était toujours pas présenté au rendez-vous. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait oublié? Non, cela étonnerait la jeune femme. Elle attendit encore durant les minutes qui suivirent et encore. Toujours rien. Morphée avait fini par la prendre dans ses bras. Étendue sur son lit, Sarah Williams dormait paisiblement lorsqu'une ombre se dessina enfin sur son plancher…


	10. De Douces Conversations

Disclaimer : Labyrinthe appartient à la fantaisie créatrice de Jim Henson.

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Un Conte De Noël

Chapitre Neuf : De douces conversations

Lentement, l'ombre dans la nuit s'avança vers la jeune femme. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit son air hagard.

- Je te croyais endormie.

- Je l'étais avant que tu ne viennes.

- C'est toi qui m'as guéri, n'est-ce pas?

La question avait trotté dans sa tête toute la journée. Elle acquiesça.

« Comment as-tu…? »

Sarah se redressa légèrement pour lui montrer le pendentif qui se balançait au bas de son cou. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour comprendre, même si la surprise se lut sur son visage.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Ce médaillon n'obéit d'ordinaire qu'à une personne détenant certains pouvoirs, à moins que…

- Que quoi?

- Tu as utilisé ce qu'on appelle la magie des mortels.

Remarquant son air interrogateur, Jareth lui fit signe d'approcher plus près de son propre visage, ce qui fit Sarah sans se poser plus de questions. Elle était à quelques centimètres à peine de sa figure lorsque, d'un mouvement de tête, Jareth s'empara de ses lèvres. Sarah recula presque aussitôt en posant ses doigts sur sa bouche, hébétée.

- Maintenant, tu sais ce que c'est.

« L'amour, l'amitié, la compassion envers autrui forment à eux trois le pouvoir des humains. »

- Ce qui veut dire que…

Sarah se sentit rougir. A peine venait-elle de comprendre la signification des paroles de Jareth. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne le haïssait pas, bien au contraire. Le rythme de son cœur se fit plus accéléré.

- Oui. Et depuis ta venue dans le Labyrinthe, une part de moi est devenue humaine.

- Et ce que nul ne savait, c'est que le Roi des gobelins était tombé amoureux de la jeune fille.

- En effet.

D'un léger mouvement, Jareth vint caresser sa joue gauche. Sarah attrapa sa main dans la sienne.

- Moi aussi j'ai changé, Jareth, depuis mon aventure dans le labyrinthe. J'ai appris qu'il fallait laisser agir le temps pour laisser les choses évoluer. Notre dernière rencontre a été si soudaine qu'il me faudra encore du temps pour savoir si mes sentiments sont réciproques aux tiens.

- Je comprends.


	11. Le Plus beau des Cadeaux

Disclaimer : Labyrinthe appartient à la fantaisie créatrice de Jim Henson.

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Un Conte De Noël

Chapitre Dix : Le Plus Beau Des Cadeaux

Plusieurs jours avaient passé où les Williams avait reçu la visite quotidienne de Jareth. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que leur fille Sarah le fréquentait. Pourquoi ne leur avait-elle pas dit qu'elle sortait avec lui? Karen était folle de rage, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les empêcher de se voir. Sarah avait tout prévu : ne sortaient-ils pas à chaque fois au parc tous les deux? C'était là leur lieu de rencontre favori où ils pouvaient échapper à l'attention de la belle-mère de Sarah.

- Sauvons-nous avant que le volcan explose!

Jareth avait souris.

En ramassant d'une main mitaines et foulard, Sarah était sortie à l'extérieur en compagnie du Roi des gobelins. Dehors, une pluie de neige fine les attendait.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas? »

- Oui, je trouve aussi.

Ils marchaient en direction du parc.

« J'ai pensé t'offrir quelque chose, comme c'est la tradition chez les mortels. »

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Interrogea-t-elle, intriguée.

- Tu le sauras une fois parvenue au parc. Ton cadeau t'y attend déjà.

- Je suis impatiente de savoir de quoi il s'agit.

- Ferme tes yeux.

- Je ne peux pas. Comment ferais-je pour me diriger?

- Ça je m'en occupe. Tu n'as rien à craindre, fais-moi confiance.

Elle lui lança un drôle de regard avant de s'exécuter. Elle se demandait bien ce que Jareth avait en tête. Doucement, celui-ci attrapa sa main dans la sienne.

« C'est tout droit, nous y sommes presque. »

Le parc était désert. Si silencieux. Presque mort.

« Maintenant, ouvre les yeux. »

Sarah fit comme il lui demandait. Elle crut au début qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague mais lorsque apparurent plusieurs personnages du Labyrinthe Sarah eut du mal à dissimuler sa surprise.

« Ils sont tous venus pour te souhaiter le bonjour. »

- Ludo, Sir Didymus, Hoggle! Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir!

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Jareth lui avait réservé cette surprise. Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus! Elle alla tous les serrer à tour de rôle, des larmes de joie aux yeux alors que Jareth, pour sa part, restait en retrait de la scène…


	12. Heureuse Finalité

Disclaimer : Labyrinthe appartient à la fantaisie créatrice de Jim Henson.

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Un Conte De Noël

Chapitre Onze : Heureuse Finalité

L'après-midi s'était rapidement passée en compagnie de ses anciens copains du Labyrinthe. Ensemble, ils s'étaient adonné à des jeux divers dans la neige. Ils avaient ri, dansé et fait une bataille de boules de neige. Puis, ils s'étaient dit adieu à regret. Jareth était demeuré en retrait pratiquement tout le temps durant lequel ils s'étaient amusé. Une fois chacun de ses anciens compagnons partis, Sarah s'avança vers le Roi des gobelins.

- Merci Jareth pour ce présent.

- J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir. Je ne m'étais pas trompé.

- C'était le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait me faire.

- Je dois rentrer en Underground.

- Quoi? Déjà?

- Sarah, tu oublies que je suis Roi.

- Mais je pensais que…

- Je pourrais rester pour le souper? Non, je dois partir maintenant.

- Non il y a autre chose. Je l'ai remarqué pendant que nous étions tous ensemble.

- Quoi donc?

- Tu restais à part.

- Et alors?

- Comme tu as fait la nuit où j'ai triomphé de ton Labyrinthe. Tu te dérobes Jareth. Pourquoi?

- Je n'avais pas à me joindre à eux. L'as-tu oublié? Je suis le méchant de l'histoire.

- Non c'est faux.

- Je t'ai fait du mal, Sarah.

- Mais tu as changé. N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a poussé pour me sauver d'un accident de voiture?

« Tu t'es prouvé à toi-même que tu pouvais être quelqu'un de bien. C'est pour cette raison que je t'aime. »

Sarah se sentit rougir alors que les derniers mots venaient de s'échapper de sa bouche. Sa langue avait agi plus vite que sa pensée. Un sourire venait de se dessiner sur les lèvres du Roi des gobelins.

« Oui, je voulais dire que… »

Jareth se pencha doucement vers elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sarah répondit à ce baiser qui n'était que tendresse infinie. De magnifiques flocons blancs tourbillonnaient autour des deux tourtereaux alors que le jour terminait sa course. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux. Enfin, les amants s'étaient retrouvés…


End file.
